


The Mangaka and Assistant

by Delinquent



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy tail au, Later on it will get a bit angsty, M/M, Other characters will appear in the story, Rogue Cheney - Freeform, Romance, Sting Eucliffe - Freeform, The rating might go up later on?, This is probs going to be fluffy af, Yes I am that person from tumblr who posted it, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delinquent/pseuds/Delinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue was on a mission. A mission that lead him to a new job… and a love life?! This story is about two nerds falling in love added with a dash of Manga into their world.<br/>This is an modern AU. I do not own squat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Delinquent here. OH ho ho, this is a stingue fic of course. I’ve never done one before, this is also my first time doing third person, so please spare me. This fic is dedicated to Ally since there isn’t many stingue fics out there! I love this pairing, so I might as well write a little story for them. This story is going to turn out to be a boy on boy story, so if it isn’t your cup of tea, I totally understand. Please tell me what it was like, bad, good?  
> Please enjoy!

Rogue was on a mission. He refused to call it anything else. He was doing this for a friend, and that as it. Not ulterior motive. Just. Doing. This. For. A. Friend. There was no way the black haired male would be doing this otherwise. 

Right now he was walking down the street, something a normal person would be doing. But  _where_  he was headed was the scary part for him. He was going against his will. He would get Gajeel back for making him do such a thing like this.

Rogue had finally arrived at his destination. There wasn’t many people around this particular shop, he only saw a few people walk by. He stood in front of the shop, debating on if he should just leave and get his ass beat by Gajeel. 

Maybe he would just hide out for a few days, tell him he couldn’t do it. Rogue nodded to himself quickly. He would just hide from that metal loving freak.

Levy would understand.

He was about to turn around and leave never to set foot on this particular street again. Until… a certain ringtone went off. He reluctantly pulled out his phone from his pocket. He glanced down to see a text message sent from Gajeel himself. He opened the message and saw there was also a picture attached to it. His eyes widened.

_Gajeel: “Don’t back out now, I’ve got your cat!”_

The picture showed Gajeel holding Frosch with a devilish grin spread across his face. Rogue quickly shoved his phone in his pocket with only a few cuss words leaving his lips. He knew Gajeel wouldn’t hurt Frosch, but he did know that he would keep him for eternity. 

Gajeel was a cat lover.

“God damn it.” Rogue growled out. He turned around to the shop once more. Gajeel was a jerk. He glanced up at the sign. He never thought he would end up here of all places.

“You’re a man Rogue, no one you know will be here.” He whispered to himself. 

Rogue entered the very pink shop.

The sign read:

**_“Come Fall in Love here in Manga Mania!”_ **

Rogue was blinded by the frilly shop. He just looked so out of place in here. He was dressed in all black. Black jeans, black shirt, even black shoes. The place was filled with pink hearts lining the shelves with tons and tons of shoujo manga. Rogue eyes finally met with another pair. The store clerk was none other than a bald man dressed up on a pink dress with fake blue wings on his back. Rogue shivered when the clerk winked at him.

The clerks face was caked on with so much makeup. Rogue thought he might just vomit just by being in here.

“Well would you look at that! A beautiful man has shown up at my door step!” The clerk was practically oozing with creepiness.

“What are you looking for pretty boy? A little love?” The clerk winked a second time. A second time he shuddered from the vibe he was getting from the clerk. Rogue shook his head so fast he thought it might just fly off.

“No, I’m just looking for the, uh, boys’ love section.” Rogue laughed nervously. The clerks smile couldn’t have gotten bigger… but it did.

“Just behind those curtains my friend.” The clerk pointed towards the bright red curtains behind him. Rogue quickly passed through the curtains  before the clerk could send him another lustful wink. It was still very pink, but the lighting in here was darkened. He could hear girls giggling as they passed through the shelves of manga. He quickly pulled out the list that was handed to him by Levy herself.

Rogue quickly went on a search for the forbidden manga’s. The faster he got them, the faster he could forget he was even here. There was so many types of this boys love manga. It took Rogue about ten whole minutes before he found the genre he was looking for. The section was called:

“Doki Doki!”

He looked down the isle to see only three people standing in a certain spot. That was where the forbidden manga he was suppose to acquire was waiting. He made his way down until he was only a shelf over from the three people standing there. Rogue took time to observe the situation at hand. He didn’t want to seem like a creeper so he grabbed a manga and opened it to a random page. His eyes weren’t on the page though, he just watched the strangers discreetly.

There was two girls whispering to each other as they looked at one manga in particular. The third person was a male from what he could tell. The man was dressed in a long brown trench coat with sunglasses and a mask that usually sick patients would wear. He was pretending to read a manga just like Rogue was. The man in the trench coat had bright blonde hair. He watched as the girls reached out for the manga, but then the second girl stopped her.

“Think about what will happen if your mom finds that!” She squeaked out. Girl A groaned as she huffed and puffed.

“She would kill me! But it has such great reviews, I must read it!” Girl A reached her hand out again. Girl B still refused. She shouldn’t buy it.

“No way, your mom always snoops through your things. When she finds  _that_ , she’s never going to let you go shopping with me again!” Girl B protested. Girl A sighed heavily as she finally stopped trying.

“I can’t wait ‘till I’m an adult!” Girl A stomped out of the isle with Girl B following her along. Rogue was holding in a chuckle, he didn’t know girls so young could be interested in something like two boys going at it. He wasn’t against stuff like this, it was just, weird? 

Yeah, he just found it… weird.

“Ah man.” The male in the trench coat groaned out. Rogue was now focusing on this man in front of him. Why was the guy so upset the girls didn’t buy the manga? Why would it concern him anyways?

A smirk grew on his face as he let the manga drop down to his side. Rogue stepped into the spot where the girls were residing just a few moments ago. The blonde hair male’s mood was suddenly uplifted.

Rogue wanted to laugh, but he held it in. He reached a hand out towards the manga the girls were squealing about. He quickly pulled back his hand. He could hear a heavy sigh from the man behind him. The crimson eyed man bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He went to grab the manga once more, but he did the same thing again.

This happened about three more times. Rogue stopped when another hand grabbed the manga and shoved it into Rogue’s chest. He grabbed the manga and looked to see the man in the trench coat whistling to himself.

“You know I hear that manga is pretty awesome, you should try it.” The man muffled out. He didn’t say anything, he just stared. He couldn’t be more bewildered by this man. Who was this blonde guy? All that left Rogue’s mouth was a small giggle.

Rogue couldn’t stop giggling like a school girl. The giggles turned into loud chuckling. If Gajeel was here, he would probably knock his ass out. The laughing increased when the man in the trench coat pulled off his sunglasses, his eyes were so blue. 

The blonde just watched with a look of shock on his face from what Rogue could tell. He was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the shelf for leverage. He was totally losing his cool today.

“What’s so funny?” The blonde hissed out. He had to bite down on his lip just to old in a couple more giggles.

“You are.” Rogue giggled out. The blonde frowned as he went to grab the manga out of Rogue’s hand. Rogue pulled back and moved back until his back hit the shelf.

“Oi, what are you trying to do? First you hand it to me, then you try to take it back?” He watched as the blonde’s frown deepened.

“Idiots don’t deserve to read that.” The blonde avoided eye contact with Rogue at all costs.

“What?" 

"Don’t you know who I am? I’m pretty popular, especially in a place like this.” Rogue was still very confused. The masked man finally un-masked himself.  

“Uh, I still have no idea who you are.” The blonde haired male’s face burst up with a bright pink color. He had almost matched the shop. Blondie quickly turned away from Rogue and tried to run out of the “Doki Doki” isle. But a hand grabbed his wrist. Rogue had realized he had stopped the other male from leaving.

“Aren’t you going to explain what just happened?” He asked. Blondie turned around to only have a little bit of pink dusting his cheeks now.

“Uh, nope, no explaining is needed. I’m just going to go, enjoy the manga.” He tried to run, but Rogue wouldn’t let him. He felt like he should talk with this guy more. 

This whole exchange was weird enough, he deserved to know what the hell was going on.

“No, you’re going to stay right here.” Rogue’s grip tightened up a bit. Blondie raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah right! I don’t have to do anything for you.” Rogue stepped closer towards the male whom he was so intrigued with. The blonde man took a step back, tripping over a pile of manga in the process. 

The blonde man’s eyes widen as he was falling down, Rouge tried to catch him, but that only led to his down fall as well. Rogue had long ago dropped the manga out of his hand.

Before he knew it, he was on top of the blue eyed man. The shelves rattled and a few more manga’s came falling down on the both of them, well, more like Rogue.

“Ow, ow, fucking, ow!” Rogue growled out as he pulled himself up a bit to peer down at the man under him. His face was flushed red. He was about to say something, another voice that wasn’t their’s filled the air.

“I don’t care what my mother thinks! I’m getting that manga!” Girl A came storming in. Girl A and B stopped as they stared at the two men on the floor. Rogue and the male under him looked up at the now spluttering girls.

“Oh. My. Effing. God, this is like a real boys love manga.” Girl B whispered. Girl A’s eyes widened as she stared down at them.

“I-It’s Sting Sensei!” Girl A looked as if she was going to faint. Rogue looked down and gave “Sting Sensei” a raised brow.

“Sting Sensei?” He smirked. Sting looked so embarrassed that he quickly grabbed a manga next to him and covered his face. Rogue looked back to the two girls, they were seriously freaking out. Their faces erupted with bright pink when their eyes met. 

They almost matched Sting’s face.

“Uh, w-we will just leave you two to it!” They both squeaked in unison as they turned around and ran around the corner to another section of forbidden manga.

As you can see, Rogue was having a very strange day.

He felt a hand press up on his chest.

“Will you get off of me, this is a very compromising position.” Sting muttered. The pieces finally clicked in his head. It was like another manga had slammed him in the head. Rogue’s face filled with color as he quickly got off and helped the blonde off the ground.

“I-I’m sorry, that was something I didn’t intend to happen!” He quickly dusted off the non-existent dust on Sting’s shoulder. Sting just heaved a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. He opened his brilliant blue eyes to look over at Rogue.

“Well, my cover has been blown, you must have many questions right?” He inquired as a hand swept through his hair. That was when Rogue had caught a glimpse of a scar that was above his right eye. He was entranced by the man in front of him. 

Rogue mentally slapped himself for staring at this guy in a new light.

Rogue couldn’t help it. Sting was just too…bright. Especially in a place like this. Rogue just had to squint just to make sure his eye sight was still okay.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Rogue Cheney.” Sting smiled with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Rogue didn’t like how they twinkled.

_“Men’s eyes are not suppose to twinkle! Right?!”_ Rogue thought to himself.

“How about I offer you a job Rogue?” He patted the black haired male’s shoulder. Rogue frowned.

“First you slam a manga into my chest, yell at me, get all girly on me, and then offer me a job,” Rogue gathered his breath. “What’s your deal?”

“It was a simple misunderstanding, do you want the job or not?” Sting grounded out. He pondered on the idea of this job he was speaking of. Rogue did need to find some work, and he did have a lot of time on his hands. But then a thought hit him like a brick.

“It’s not like a weird perverted job is it?” He narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Sting quickly smacked him in the side of the arm.

“No you pervert, I’m asking if you want to be my assistant.”  He groaned. The black haired male was still befuddled as ever.

“An assistant for what? What do you do?” Sting sucked in a bunch of air and quickly let it all out.

“I’m a Mangaka. Didn’t you put all the pieces together yet you idiot?!”

Rogue did feel like an idiot.

“You draw… boys’ love manga?” Rouge cracked a smile. Sting face palmed.

“Yes I do. Do you have a problem with it?” Sting slid his hand down his face to stare at Rogue.

“Nope, none at all. Just one question, why are you here?” Sting blushed.

“To see how my manga is selling.” He replied quietly. Rogue swore he wouldn’t laugh. His lip must be bleeding by now. He watched as Sting scoffed and began to walk away.

“Come on Assistant, we have work to do.” Sting called back.

“Okay Sting Sensei.” He teased. He could tell that when the blonde was called “Sensei” he would get very embarrassed. Sting would tense up and blush _._

_“It is kind of cute.”_ Rouge would keep that thought to himself. No one would know his thoughts, ever.

“Just come on, let’s leave before that pervert of a clerk tries to grope one of us.” He huffed out. Rogue was just glad he could get out of here. This was never intended to happen. 

He was just going with the flow. He felt that today was truly a life changing one, but he didn’t know how it was. He wasn’t going to argue though, he was just glad he scored himself a job, and a new friend.

Sting halted his steps and turned back to look at Rogue.

“Why were you here in the first place. You definitely don’t seem to read this kind of stuff.” He asked. Rogue’s stopped walking. 

“Ah shit.”

**Super sorry that probably sucked a lot, haha okay I'm gonna leave now.**

**End of chapter one. Chapter two will come out soon!**       

 


	2. Why are panties so expensive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross dressing wasn't on his to do list today, so why is he doing it?

He found himself walking down an unknown street dressed in his usual black attire. Except this time a scarf wrapped around his neck to keep the cold away. He wasn't a fan of cold weather, in fact he just liked neutral weather. But sometimes a change was needed. This job was certainly a change in his daily schedule.

 He thought maybe he had gotten lost somewhere along the way. Rogue looked down once more at the address in his hand. Sting had given it to him before they parted ways at the manga shop.

_"Alright Rogue, you start tomorrow." Sting mumbled out as he began to write something down on a piece of lose paper he had found in his pocket. Rogue carried two bags of manga in his hands. Before they had left the shop the clerk had tried to make them stay longer. Sting gave a quick reply that he needed to work, Rogue left without a word._

_"What time?" He asked. Sting handed him the small piece of paper with barely readable handwriting. Rogue squinted at the paper._

_"Early morning, the door will be open." Sting rushed off without saying another word. Rogue stood there dumbstruck with his hand stuck out to try and stop him. 'Early morning' wasn't very specific. He sighed as he turned around and headed towards Levy and Gajeel's flat._

_He wanted his cat back damn it._

Rogue found himself in front of the building. It wasn't too fancy. The apartment building was pretty decent. He walked up to the doorstep. Rogue frowned. Sting _did_ say the door would be open. Did he mean this one?

Rouge reached out for the handle for it only to be pulled open from the other side. A woman came stumbling out. She seemed surprised to see him standing there. A frown adorned her face. It looked like that was her usual facial expression. Something Gajeel once mentioned as a "bitch resting face."

Rogue almost thought she could have looked extremely thoughtful. Pensive even. Either that... or constipated.

Her long white hair reached down to almost her rear. She was a woman with curves that could probably kill a man. She seemed to come off as a bitchy type but there looked like there was more to her. Rogue wasn't willing to find out. He just wanted to get to his job.

"You're not here to see my sister are you?" She inquired. She had a sweet voice. Rogue shook his head for a no. Her eyes were intense, and not in the good way. However her eyes did soften when he confirmed it was not her sister whom he was there for.

"Then who're you here for?" She seemed quite impatient.

"I'm here to see Sting." He felt a little bit uncomfortable speaking to her. She let out a long frustrated groan.  Her nose crinkled in disgust as she looked at Rogue. He held back an eye roll. She must have not thought so highly of Sting from what Rogue could deduct from her long painful groan.

"You mean that fool? He got my sister into those dirty manga's!" Rogue bit the inside of his cheek. Laughing wouldn't make her happy, he didn't want to see this woman really pissed off. She looked as if she was going to continue talking until a sound emitted from her watch. Her eyes went wide.

"I've got to run. Just head inside!" She ran passed him. Her head turned back once more to utter words that Rogue cringed at.

"And stay away from my sister!" And with that she was gone from his sight. He just rolled his eyes and headed inside. He was looking for apartment number thirty-two. Rogue headed towards the elevator.

....

He had finally made it to the door. Some neighbors had come out to greet the new face that walked around the building. The people in here were a bit weird. He just disregarded it. Rogue opened the door to find himself in a hallway. Shoes were placed at the front door. He didn't want to be rude, so he took his off as well.

Rogue walked down the hallway to find that one door that was open out of the five others. He walked in to see what he thought must be Sting's workplace. It was pretty simple. Not much to it other than the work desk and a table in the middle of the room. In the corner there was a whole case of manga.

He frowned. The flat gave off a lonely feeling. It didn't seem like he had visitors much. Rogue decided to look around the other rooms. Rogue picked the second door to the one he had just opened. A squeal flew from his lips as he fell into the room. He had tripped over something, something alive...

"Lector!" Stings loud voice filled the air. Rogue looked up to see Sting cradling a cat.

"You almost killed my cat you beast!" Sting hissed while letting the cat prance out of the room, perfectly fine. Rogue blew a few strands out of his face.

"Sorry." Rogue muttered. Sting reached a hand out which Rogue grabbed. Sting brought him up with a large smile adorning his good looking face. What? Rogue could admit he had good facial features.

"Let's get to work." Sting winked as he pulled Rogue by the hand into another room. Rogue had assumed this was Sting's bedroom. The room was just as plain as the rest of the flat, except with a huge bed in the middle of the room. The bed was filled with about a dozen shopping bags. Sting pulled the two closer to the horde.

"Sit." Sting demanded. Rouge lifted a brow.

"There's no room." Rogue remarked. Sting frowned. He removed a few shopping bags from the bed. Sting then pointed to the bed as a sign for Rogue to sit. And he did.  

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Rogue asked. Curiosity got the better of him. Rogue turned his head to peep inside one of the shopping bags. Rogue's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He whisked his head to look up at Sting who whistled innocently.

"Did you buy these?" He asked.

"Who else?" Sting stopped whistling. Rogue's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why... did you buy these?" Sting cringed a little. Sting stepped closer to Rogue whom immediately scooted back a little. A couple shopping bags fell of the bed.  

"Rogue, you are my assistant, yes?" Sting asked. Rogue nodded slowly.

"Well I need your assistance." Sting laughed nervously. Rogue pulled the bag into his lap. He pulled out the clothing inside.

"A high school girls uniform? How does this even fit into your work?" Rogue questioned. The uniform awfully reminded him of Kagome's from Inuyasha. He internally cringed. Gajeel and Natsu really have to stop making him watch so much anime. Thank god the series ended, he couldn't handle another moment of Natsu screaming at the scream because Kikiyo decided to barge into his, and I quote, "OTP".  

"Well, this week is a special week for my manga. School girl uniform addition." Sting gave Rogue a thumbs up. Rogue squinted his eyes at the uniform.

"I need a reference." Sting finished up his explanation.

"This could fit someone my size." Rogue muttered under his breath. Rogue quickly threw down the offensive piece of clothing to the floor. He shot his head up to glare at Sting.

"You plan to use me don't you?!" Rogue accused. He expected a no to come from Sting. But that's not what happened.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I need you." Sting said while picking up the uniform off the ground. Rogue gritted his teeth. He had pride, he was intending to keep it too.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that." Rogue growled. Sting groaned.

"Rogue, if you do this for me I will do any favor for you." Sting whined. Rogue shook his head. He was not some god damn pretty boy. Rogue was a man, well, he would like to think so. He lifted himself off the bed, which Sting pushed him back.

"I'm your boss, you need to obey me." Sting stepped closer. He was now an inch away from the other male. Would did he think he was? Rogue was no one's dog.  

"No way, you can kiss my ass." Rogue threw a bag at Sting, which he had caught with ease. Rogue hissed as he proceeded to throw more bags at the blonde.

"Oi! Don't throw my stuff." Sting let numerous cuss words fly out of his mouth as he stopped Rogue's movements. Sting placed one knee on the bed and quickly made a grab for Rogue's wrists. He received an accidental kick to crotch. Sting let out a gasp while quickly crumbling to the ground. He cringed when he looked over the bed to see the blonde in the fetal position.

"A-Are you dead?" He gulped, he knew the pain. Sting opened one eye to look up at Rogue.

"Y-You bastard." He stuttered almost breathless. Rogue bit his lip, joining his friend on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you know." Rogue reached out a hand to pat Sting's back, which was quickly slapped away. Sting buried his face into the floor with a small whimper. Rogue sighed heavily. His eyes drifted over to the piece of clothing that started all of this, he hissed once more.

Rogue quickly got off the ground and picked up the uniform. He glared at it. Sting turned his head to look up at him. Rogue basically ripped off his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" Sting tried to pull himself off the ground. Sting earned a shirt thrown into his face.

"Don't look you bastard." He spat. Rogue took off every piece of clothing on his person except for his boxers. He gulped, his pride has truly been diminishing these past two days. He slipped on the uniform with ease. It made Rogue cringe, it felt so fear to move around in. But a breeze came from the window to have him remember the cold air. Skirts were evil.

Rogue nudged Sting with his foot once he was done. Sting pulled the shirt off his head to look up at a blushing Rogue.

"Y-You put it on?" Sting grinned. He received another glare, which Sting thought he deserved.

"Let's get this over with." He looked away. He could feel his face fifty shades darker. In the corner of his eye he could see Sting getting up from the floor.

"Alright, but one more thing!" Sting returned to his former self. Rogue frowned at hearing this. What more could there be? Hopefully not make up, he couldn't handle that.  

"What is it?" Rogue thought this couldn't get any worse. He should have just never came here. Sting ran over to a pink stripped back, pulling out a pair of pink panties with ribbons. His face scrunched up in horror.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me... right?" He croaked. Rogue was beginning to think he wouldn't leave this place as the same man he use to be. Sting smiled nervously.

"Do I ever kid around?" It made him sick to his stomach.

There was complete silence for about thirty seconds. Rogue kept a straight face, he was internally screaming. Sting was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. He walked over to the blonde, snatching the panties out of his hand. Sting raised a brow.

"Going down without a fight?" He chuckled. Rogue smile darkly. He walked over to the window which was wide open.

"What a fine day it is." Rogue gritted out.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Sting rushed over to him. Rogue pulled his arm back and let the panties fly out of the window. Rogue saluted them with a dark chuckle. Sting made it to the window still with a look of horror. Rogue heard a girlish scream.

He glanced out the window to see the woman from earlier, with panties on her face.

"STING!" She screeched. She removed the article of clothing from her face, she looked deadly. Sting gripped onto the hem of Rogue's skirt. Rogue gulped. This day couldn't get any worse.

"These aren't used are they?" She yelled as she caught the attention of bystanders. Both males just stared in horror. They weren't used, but none of them had the balls to say anything to her.   

"UGh! You two! Both of you perverts! Cross dressing freaks! I'm going to kill you both!" She yelled as she ran into the apartment building. Sting looked as pale as a ghost. Rogue and Sting looked at each other in unison.

"She won't, you know, come up here right?" He asked the dumbstruck blonde. Sting scoffed.

"The other day, I spilled eggnog on her carpet," Sting sweat dropped. "She smashed my head into a wall."

"No way."

"Yes way." Sting's eyes widened in horror.

"Lock the door." Sting scrambled out of the room so fast he almost fell flat on his face. Rogue followed closely behind. They reached the door in the nick of time. They both heard loud pounding from the other side.

"Lock the door idiot!" He yelled at the blonde. Rogue was actually scared for his life. This woman seemed like no joke.

"You're lucky I can't get you! Yukino will never come over here ever!" One more pound to the door and then it went silent. Footsteps were heard leaving the doorway. Rogue let out a long awaited sigh he didn't know he was holding in. They were safe.      

"That was, wild." He breathed out. Sting chuckled as he punched Rogue in the arm.

"You owe me man."

"What do I owe you?" Rogue scoffed.

"Ten dollars, for the panties." Sting actually looked serious. Rogue's jaw dropped.

"Why are panties so expensive?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this piece of trash chapter. Hope you liked it, stay tuned for the next chapter coming out soon to you!


	3. Why are teenage girls so weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue is a big ball of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I've got big plans for this story! MUAHAHHA!

"So, what do you think?" Rogue was thinking a lot of things right now. It was completely ridiculous. He didn't ever think he would find himself doing _this_ in his free time. He flipped through a few more pages. The story was pretty great, it's just, the other aspect of it.

"It's... good." He replied. Sting's mouth turned down into a frown. He pulled the manga away from him with haste. Rogue huffed as he tried to get comfortable in the uniform he was in. How could girls wear these skirts and not be cold? He gave girls everywhere a silent salute.

"If you don't like it, don't read it." Sting hissed silently. Rogue was tempted to hit him in the shoulder, but they just met the other day. That would seem too friendly. He sighed heavily. Rogue pulled the manga back into his hands.

"The story is great, it's just, I don't find myself reading _these_." He nudged the blonde's shoulder. Sting pouted but looked a little bit happier at this.

"So you'll read my manga?!" He gripped onto the boys shoulders. Rogue grimaced, he acted too friendly. He was never one to let people get too close to him. It was hard making friends, it just never came easy to him. Mostly just staying in the shadows was his kind of thing. Sting was now starting to shake him.

"Yes I will read your manga." A bright smile appeared on Sting's face. It made him completely uncomfortable. He was so bright. The blonde pulled him in for a hug, which he lightly patted his back. Sting pulled back and began rummaging through a bag next to his bookshelf. Rogue began smoothing out his skirt with a light blush from Sting messing it up from that surprise hug.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched the blonde move around frantically. Sting let a giggle pass out of his mouth as he pulled out a camera with a "Ah Ha!"

 Rogue cringed as he remembered what they were doing initially, before his neighbor tried to slaughter them.

"Do you really need to take pictures?" He groaned into his hands. He peaked up to see the blonde smirking at him.

"What are you smirking at?" He raised a brow. Sting simply shrugged.

"Don't worry, this material is only for me to see." Sting lifted the camera up to his eye. Rogue quickly scrambled over to him to put a hand in front of the lens.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better about this." He let his hand drop. Sting sighed as he set the camera onto the ground. Sting began gripping onto his shoulders again.

"I'll delete them after I use them for reference." Rogue rolled his eyes, the blonde was looking overly dramatic.

"Fine, but you have to let me bring my cat over for work. I don't like leaving him alone." He mumbled. Sting's sunshine smile appeared once more.

"We have a deal!" He chuckled. Sting hummed as he moved around Rogue on his knees. He leaned forward towards him and began to move his new dark haired friends body.

"You should be laying down, one arm trying to hide your modesty and one hiding your eyes." He looked deadly serious. Rogue paled at his sentence. He laid down on his back and watched Sting move his arms. The blonde scooted his skirt up his thigh's a little. He really did want to hide his modesty now, and punch the blonde in the face. Rogue moved his left arm down and covered his eyes with his right.

"This is embarrassing." He grumbled out. Sting hummed, which annoyed him. He could hear the camera clicking. Sting moved his arm away from his face, staring at him from above. Okay, he thought, his face was definitely redder than it should be right now. The blonde lips curved up into a smile.

"That facial expression is perfect!" Rogue's face turned ten more shades pinker. Sting pulled back and began looking through the pictures. He leaned back onto his heels, giving Rogue some room to sit himself upright.

"On your hands and knees." Sting grumbled. Rogue gasped. He let a hand go to his mouth. He just didn't expect Sting to say that to be truthfully honest. The blonde was trying to hold back a smile.

"Sorry, did I sound scary?" He looked like he was enjoying this immensely. Rogue narrowed his eyes while punching him in the arm.

"No, stop being an idiot." Rogue hissed as he did what Sting instructed earlier. The blonde rolled his eyes as he got behind the darker haired male. He could feel the skirt showing a bit of his underwear. Thank god he hadn't put on those stupid panties. This situation was horribly uncomfortable enough already.

"Can you lean you face into the ground, like your cheek pressed into the floor?" Sting said while poking his thigh. He gave Sting a startled kind of look. The blonde raised a brow.

"Why do teenage girls read this shit?" He grumbled out. A giggle popped out from Sting's mouth. He didn't like when he giggled, it made his stomach flip a little inside.

"Not only teenage girls read it." He replied while snapping another photo. He cringed at thinking about someone else reading it. Like Gajeel, now that was hilarious. The blonde poked his thigh once more, urging him to lean down.

"I hate you." Rogue growled. He turned his head back to look at the floor. He really didn't like how embarrassing this was. He pressed his cheek to the floor, his skirt basically wasn't covering much now.

Thank god for boxers.

"Perfect!" He could feel Sting closer to him now. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was? The camera clicked a few more times.  Rogue was beginning to tune everything out except for when he felt his knees being nudged apart. It was just a reflex to kick behind him. He heard a groan, and Sting fall directly on top of him.

"What the fuck, twice in one day?" Sting huffed into his ear. Rogue squeaked a little as he was trying to lean back up. He couldn't really get anywhere with someone on top of him.

"You bastard, it hurts to be kicked there." He whined some more. His breath had began to caress his ear. Pushing back frantically to get away Sting groaned more in pain.  He didn't know what to do. He was freaking out. Rogue wasn't quite sure why his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

"You idiot, you scared me!" Rogue hollered back. Sting cringed in pain as he tried to pull back without further being injured by the black haired male. Both stopped struggling when the sound of the door swung open.

"Sting! I finally finished your last manga Dragon Love! It was the best! Thank you for letting m-" Stopping dead in her tracks a girl around their age stood in shock. Her white hair reminded Rogue of a certain evil woman. Except she had shorter hair.

Pink filled her entire face. Rogue was sure he also was just as pink. He didn't fully comprehend the position he was in. Sting behind him, a hand on his ass, while he was on all fours.

"Fucking hell." Rogue hissed out. The white haired began mumbling things... concerning things.

"This is... like a real yaoi manga!" She shrieked out. Rogue had realized this must be that woman's sister. She was a total fan of this stuff.

"End...me." Rogue hid himself into the comfort of the plush carpet. 

Why were teenage girls so weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Tell me some feedback if it was total crap or not! Thanks for reading! I'll try to put up another chapter as soon as I can! See ya then!


End file.
